What might have happened
by AhikuBoruchi
Summary: Short story collection. What might have happened after the hurricane, what could have happend when Nezumi nursed Shion back to health after the birth of the wasp? What might have happened if Nezumi ever gave Shion a pretty shitty haircut? In this short story collection you will find possible answers to those and a lot of other questions. Plus Lemon in later chapters!
1. After the Hurricane

**After the Hurricane**

_"Living people are warm."_

_He became still, and not long after, I could hear quiet, measured breathing coming from him. With his feverish body still in my arms, before I knew it, I too was drifting off to sleep._

_When I awoke the next morning, Nezumi was gone. The plaid shirt, towel, and emergency kit were gone with him._

No. 6, Volume 1, Chapter 1

* * *

A single golden sunray was breaking through the black clouds. The brightness tenderly touched the Holy City as if it was meant to be a sweet and soft good morning kiss. Streams of light, one after another, illuminated the fading night, the dark sky opened up and a powerful sunrise dyed the sky in a beautiful crimson color. The new dawn was approaching and the nocturnal storm was finally over.

Slowly Nezumi's eyes fluttered open. The blankets rustled quietly when he raised his uninjured arm and let the back of his hand rest on his forehead. Carefully he turned around to look at the young boy lying next to him. Shion's eyes were tightly closed. His long black lashes touched the ivory-colored skin of his roundish childlike cheeks softly. The boy's raspberry lips were slightly parted while he breathed scarcely audible, but Nezumi always had sharp senses, so it was a simple task for him to absorb every single sound in Shion's unnaturally quiet room. The soundproof window glass cut them off from any outside noises – he heard no bird's twittering, no street noise, no person's chatting, nothing at all.

Just Shion's breathing.

The brown-haired boy's small chest raised and fell steadily. Nezumi raised his arm and considered for a moment, but then he touched Shion's sternum with his flat hand. The boy's heart fluttered like a little bird, strong and healthy.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

It felt warm. A grin flashed across Nezumi's face.

_You're pretty weird, little one. Sleeping so defenseless… _

_Just like I said, you elites have zero sense of danger. I'm short and looked like a girl, huh? You're a fine one to talk. You should take a look in the mirror, doll-face._

Nezumi chuckled quietly.

He pressed his forefinger against the tip of Shion's small button nose.

"Who looks like a little piglet now, huh?" Nezumi whispered and let up on him when the younger boy turned his head slightly and let out a small sound of discomfort.

"Hm…"

The raven-haired boy sat up in Shion's bed and clenched his teeth – he accidentally had used his injured arm to support his weight. But fortunately the pain faded away quickly. He relaxed his tensed muscles and looked at the boy that seemed to be dead to the world.

_How can you sleep that peacefully? You told me that you don't think this city's perfect, but you have the sleep of the just. You understand nothing! You don't even understand the words you're using. How can one single person be so dense? You're really an idiot, aren't you?_

Nezumi smelled the boy's shampoo while his gentle long fingers stroked the soft brownish curls. Shion's fragrance was fresh but sweet, just like a flower's.

_You are an idiot. Why did you help me? This will ruin your life, you know! But without you…I would probably be dead now. Do you even understand what this means to me? Do you understand what you've done, Shion? _

Nezumi bent forward to the sleeping boy. Their nose tips touched each other slightly. Nezumi felt Shion's hot breath on his shivering skin. After a few seconds he closed the gap between their lips and kissed him sweetly, almost innocently.

"Thank you for everything…" he whispered right above the other's mouth and gave him another peck.

"I'm so sorry."

His eyes flickered slightly while he gazed at his savior. His heart raced. Nezumi knew that he had to go now and he didn't understand the strange feeling that was welling up deep inside of him. Shion's scent, his warmth, his breathe – it made him feel secure. The boy had held him in his arms the whole night and Nezumi had the strange urge to embrace him as well.

_Geez! What's wrong with me? Is this shitty city already brain-washing me? I have to get lost right now before I lose myself completely. _

Silently he rose up from the bed, grabbed the towel and the emergency kit and made his way to the window. He opened it and sneaked out. In an instant the boy was surrounded by the sounds of morning he missed before – the twittering of birds, the wind rustling through trees and the distant laughing and yelling of children who already were on their way to school.

Nezumi jumped onto the balcony railing. The wind caressed his about chin-length hair softly while emotionless silvereyes gazed at the city he hated so much. He narrowed them while making out the Moondrop in a distance.

_I'm going to destroy you, No. 6… _

_You – and your arrogance, your self-righteousness and your contempt for mankind... _

_You'll see!_

The boy turned his head around and looked inside the room. The expression in his eyes softened slightly.

_But I'm going to protect you. I always will. This piece of shit here won't get you. I won't allow No. 6 to corrupt you. _

"This is a promise!"

Nezumi jumped down the balcony and felt the wind carrying his light, small body. The yard's lush vegetation broke the boy's fall. He sprang to his feet as fast as lightning and disappeared into the bushes.

_We'll definitely meet again, Shion._

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Shion:** "Wow, Nezumi! You're pretty clingy."

**Nezumi:** "Don't bullshit me, I'm not!"

**Shion:** "Oh yes, you are, you are! It's always you who's feeling me up. You're touching my hair pretty often, don't you? Do you have some kind of hair fetish?"

**Nezumi:** "Shut up, Mr. "I-talk-embarrassing-shit-all-day-long"! I'm feeling pretty awkward, you know?"

**Shion:** "And you even traced my red snake! You held my hand and you hugged me several times…"

**Nezumi:** "Hey! I told you to shut up!" *beats him*

**Shion:** "Ow! No need to go postal!"

**Nezumi:** "It's your own fault. You're talking way too much, stupid. Your voice is giving me nightmares already…" *strokes his hair without thinking*

**Shion:** "Nezumi?"

**Nezumi: **"What?" *stroke, stroke, stroke*

**Shion:** "You're doing it again."

**Nezumi:** "Don't bullshit me! I'm not! I just wanted to clean my hand."

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello everyone! Thank you very much for reading. I hope you liked this short story. X3 "After the Hurricane" is the prelude to my short story collection and I plan on writing them all in this kind of pattern – a quote from one of the No. 6 books that will lead to a situation that isn't described in the original story and in this way a case for our own imagination. I think most of the stories will be funny, but I'm not quite sure yet, because most of the time things don't turn out like I've originally planned them. :3 Well, I hope there aren't that many mistakes in it. If there's something really wrong, please let me know – English is not my mother tongue. So please don't be too strict. Hehe. :D Thank you. Ah, and there will be mature content in later chapters/short stories, so I'll change the rating then. Take care!


	2. Nursing

**Nursing**

_He felt a strong wave of nausea. Blood and stomach fluids welled up inside his mouth, and spilled over his lips._

_[…]_

_"It's alright now. Go to sleep."_

_"Can I...?"_

_"Yeah. You're past the worst of it. You've won. That's quite something." The fingers that stroked his hair were gentle, as was the tone of Nezumi's voice. Relief washed over his body. Shion closed his eyes, and dropped off into a slumber._

No. 6, Volume 1, Ch. 4

* * *

Death cries, tears, blood and the begging for salvation – it wasn't the first time Nezumi had seen someone in such a horrifying agony. He was just a four year old child when he survived the Mao Massacre and made his first experiences with dying people. Suddenly torn from a world of peace, nature and harmony, he was separated from his family and friends, whose deaths he had to witnees. And even if there were people that had survived he was uncertain about their fate. Nezumi didn't remember much of his childhood; or at least the faces of those people who had accompanied him through his young life. However, it was the best for his soul to deaden every feeling and to stop thinking too much about his deceased parents, his little baby sister or his old friends. Since that time death was his constant companion.

Nezumi was always prepared to see people suffer; to see how they die in pain. For the dark-haired boy it was just the natural course of things. He felt nothing at all – no pity, no regret, and no sadness. He was just glad that he himself was able to survive.

But seeing Shion suffer so much was another matter. Suddenly there was a strange feeling welling up deep inside of him and he wasn't able to classify it; a whole bunch of emotions tried to enter his being, although Nezumi didn't want to admit it.

No!

He was affectless! He always was since back then…

So he didn't understand why Shion's death wish infuriated him so much. Why did he feel such a strong fear of loss during Shion's mortal agony? Why did he feel so relieved that the boy, a former resident of No. 6, was still alive and no longer in pain? Why did his hands, no his whole body, shake so much? He didn't understand…

Anger, fear, relief…

Nezumi was confused.

He was affectless… wasn't he?

Nezumi didn't care for that stupid unworldly kid! He just felt like this because he wanted to express gratitude to the boy he was indebted to. It was a necessity to avoid trouble concerning a sore conscience, wasn't it?

Silence descended upon the two boys and the three worried looking mice. The tears running down Shion's pale cheeks and the salvia mixed with blood sticking at his mouth corner were the only reminder of the recently survived battle against death. Nezumi took a deep breath and stood up from bed to get a bowlful of hot water and a washcloth. He placed the bowl on the coffee table and started to clean Shion's face while the oil lamp's glow casted their long dark shadows upon the opposite wall. Carefully he wiped off all those tears and the small bridge of Shion's button nose. After that he washed the used cloth in the bowl and cupped the boy's cheek tenderly, cleaning the bloody mouth and jaw-line thoroughly. A thick smell of vomit hovered in the stuffy air. The bed was a mess. Nezumi sighed theatrically and started to run to and fro, airing the room to get rid of that pungent smell, bringing another blanket and sheets, dressings for the boy's neck injury, spare clothes, fresh cool water from the spring nearby and another washcloth that wasn't smeared with blood. He spread the extra blanked over the red couch and lifted the unconscious boy out of the wooden bed, sitting him down on the sofa to change his shirt. It was also dirtied and he couldn't let him sleep like that. After cleaning his chest he dressed him again and wrapped him up in the blanked like a baby. A smile flashed across Nezumi's face; Shion looked like a little pale caterpillar. He ruffled his hair and started his cleaning work; changed the dirtied bedding and also mopped the floor; then he lifted the fainted boy back into bed. Of course it was exhausting, although Shion wasn't that heavy. Strung out from the whole rescue operation and Shion's fight against this thing he had cut out of the boy's neck, Nezumi fell on the couch with all four stretched from him. He closed his eyes and heard the analogue clock ticking away loud and clear. Seconds passed in which Nezumi wouldn't do anything besides listening to the sounds of his room – the mice little squeaks, the soft rustling while they scampered around and Shion's sleeping noises…

The long-haired boy's breath grew gradually slower and steady and finally his eyes closed. He was incredibly tired, so tired he didn't even realize that there was another human being in his secret little hideout, another soul apart from his pets. Nezumi always was a loner, he didn't like other people that much and just spent time with them when it was absolutely necessary. Sex was a tool to manipulate them, just as body contact or even tenderness. There wasn't something like trust or love in this world. Not in the Western District.

People were bastards, every single one! Nothing but selfish creatures, mercenary, scheming, shallow and insolent… Even the children.

But Shion was different, wasn't he? Nezumi knew only too well that Shion had lost his elite status because of him and yet the boy helped him four years ago. Without Shion, Nezumi would have died in that stormy night, but the boy gave him everything he had and everything Nezumi had needed in one of the weakest moments of his young life. Food, shelter, sympathy, closeness, healing, warmth and hope…

It was balm for Nezumi's soul to feel Shion's presence again.

The tired boy's ear twitched slightly at the sounds of rustling sheets and choking. Shion suddenly sat in bed. In a fraction of a second Nezumi stood next to him. He was fussed with looking for the bucket. As Shion's face turned green Nezumi held his hand over the boy's mouth, angling for the bucket with one of his feet.

"Don't you dare, Shion!" Nezumi hissed. "Don't get everything dirty again… wait, don't puke now!"

He finally grabbed the bucket and pushed Shion's head into it – not a second to soon.

"God, where do all your stomach contents come from? You should be completely empty by now, shouldn't you? What have you eaten before going to work today? A whole giraffe? No wonder, you're throwing up like hell…"

Once the boy seemed to finish his vomiting session Nezumi put the bucket back on the ground and took the washcloth to clean Shion's mouth again. He just wanted to press the wet cloth against the boy's face when he recognized that Shion was still sleeping. Nezumi gulped.

"What the heck? You spewed while you were asleep? Gosh, you're so freaking weird, dude!"

He shook his head in disbelief, but then the expression in his eyes softened a bit.

"You don't feel so well, huh? That must've hurt, letting me cut this thing out without anaesthetization. You're a pretty tough one, I'm… kind of impressed. I think I won't call you 'small boy' anymore."

Nezumi stroked Shion's hair tenderly. He was burning hot. But it wasn't even a surprise. He let him drink some of the cold water and put a wet washcloth right on Shion's forehead. After Shion was more relaxed again, Nezumi quietly opened the door to clean the bucket outside. He took a short walk, enjoying the fresh cold night breeze. Dawn was breaking and the sky turned slowly from a pitch black color to a purplish one. The Holy City was bathing in the arising morning light, far away behind the unscalable wall. Cold wind played with Nezumi's dark bangs while he looked at the gargantuan city's skyline.

"What's going on in there?"

He grinned.

_Something's pretty wrong, isn't it? You're inside is rotten and infected; you're poisoned, you parasitic maggot. I knew it all along._

"You just wait."

_I'm going to destroy you, No.6._

* * *

After working for a while and going on errands Nezumi returned to his hideout. Shion seemed to be stable now, so it was possible to leave him alone for a while. The patient needed a great deal of rest, anyway. It was late afternoon already when Nezumi opened the door to his hiding place, carrying some bread, vegetables and herbs. They weren't that fresh anymore, but still fine, so that he would be able to brew some tea for Shion later. Nezumi put his stuff down on the table and threw his superfibre scarf and his leather jacket on the couch.

"Are you feeling better, idiot?" The boy asked while he hunkered down next to the bed and looked at Shion's still pretty pale face. Nezumi's eyes widened. The brownish hair Shion used to have had turned into dazzling white. Its purity was as beautiful as freshly fallen snow. The boy gulped. No, it was nearly translucent… It caught the warm tangerine light of the oil-lamp and glimmered a bit. As the dark-haired boy stretched forth his hand to touch Shion's fuzzy hair his fingers trembled slightly.

"Wow…"

Carefully Nezumi stroked the bridge of Shion's nose, then his long light eyelashes. It seemed as if the boy's pigmentation was completely gone, except for a bright red scar Nezumi had spotted on the boy's left cheek. Shion's beauty was beyond compare…

He let his finger trace the slightly rough scar on the white-haired's skin, recognizing that it continued on the boy's pitiful thin neck.

"Huh?"

He pulled off the blanket and sat Shion up roughly. Impatiently he undressed him and caught his breath. The scar curled around the boy's torso, his left leg and stopped at his ankle. Nezumi had never seen something like that before. The white-haired gave him a moan, but continued to sleep like a log. Nezumi touched the red path and let his fingertips wander. Shion's skin felt pretty sticky, he must have been sweating a lot while he had his fever. But fortunately it was gone now. The boy grasped and pressed his legs against each other. Nezumi supported Shion's upper body, held him and looked down at the other's slightly blushing face. The sleeping beauty bit his lips and got a little worry wrinkle between his also white eyebrows.

"Hmm…"

Nezumi also blushed.

"W…what's up, bean-pole?"

Shion pulled his knees in and started to wriggle like an eel.

"H…hey, what are you doing? Trying to hide your private parts now, huh? Anyway, it's too late; I've already seen you naked… And like I said, you're way too skinny, but, hm, you're not too bad, I guess…" He said and flushed. The red mark that curled around the boy's torso like a glowing snake was pretty sexy, at least for Nezumi.

"Hmm!"

Shion didn't hear a word Nezumi was saying, he just continued to struggle. And finally, after a few minutes, Nezumi understood.

"Ahhh! No, w-wait… Don't tell me… Stop! Don't wet the bed! Don't you dare!" The older boy screamed and threw the nudie over his shoulder in panic, flouncing out of the room. He transported him into the bathroom and lowered the still fainted one onto the toilet pretty quickly. He held both of Shion's slender shoulders, helping him to sit up straight and looked into the boy's still sleeping face.

"Fire away!" He told him eagerly, but Shion just sat there and continued to be dead to the world. His head wobbled while his chin rested on his own chest. Every now and then a cute little sleeping sound escaped his pale lips. Nezumi raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, Shion. Pee!"

But Shion wouldn't even dream of doing as Nezumi wished.

"Do it! Right now!" He yelled, starting to get pissed. One of his eyes twitched while his hands trembled a bit.

"I didn't carry you here like an idiot for no reason. You'll stay at this point until you've peed, get it?" He told him strictly and wanted to leave him alone, but in the bathroom was nothing to hold Shion in his sitting position, so the boy was in danger to fall from the pot and break his wispy neck. And no, Nezumi didn't go to the bother of rescuing Shion's cute little ass just to let him die in such a pathetic way.

The dark-haired rolled his eyes and grabbed the stool he always used for his clothes while having a shower and took a seat right in front of is fosterling. He embraced the naked boy's torso and patted his back, while Shion's forehead started to rest on Nezumi's shoulder automatically.

Minutes passed by, and after a while the taller boy finally lost his patience. He grabbed Shion's shoulders again and shook him.

"Wake up and pee, you stupid dimwit! I can't stand it any longer; you're killing me, idiot!"

Desperately he managed to get a cup of warm water and placed one of Shion's hands in it. It took a while but then – finally – Nezumi could hear the sound of burbling water. His face turned red and he rather faced the wall, while he still held the sleeping boy. It was so awkward!

After Shion was finally done and started to annoy Nezumi with his phenomenally stupid smile the older boy started to examine Shion's scar. It must have appeared just as Shion's fever went down, but it didn't seem to be serious. The affection was only skin-deep, his veins were absolutely okay. At least that was it what Nezumi could figure out. He wasn't a doctor, but he was sure that there wasn't any damage to Shion's circulation system. Plus, it didn't look like it was inflamed or something like that. This boy was a lucky one! And he was recovering faster than Nezumi ever imagined. Again, he was impressed. Sleeping really seemed to do Shion good.

Nezumi took the facecloth and cleaned Shion's sweaty body, dried him and carried him back to bed. After wrapping the slim body in bandages tightly he dressed him again and covered the now freezing boy tenderly. After that he prepared some tea and carefully gave it to Shion to warm him up. Nezumi carried the piano chair next to the bed, sat down and gazed at the other boy's doll-like face once more. He really looked better now, almost peaceful.

The white-haired boy's small chest raised and fell steadily and just like he did it four years ago before leaving Shion's room he raised his arm and touched the boy's sternum with his flat hand to feel his heartbeat. He was still alive. Nezumi let his head rest on Shion's chest, hearing and feeling the rhythm of the younger's life, while the back of his hand stroked the cool soft skin of the boy's cheek slightly. Long fingers started to play with nearly translucent hair and it didn't take long until Nezumi also fell asleep.

But his sleep didn't last for long. A few hours later Nezumi awoke due to Shion's trembling. The boy had a pretty bad shivering attack.

"Oh man, you're driving me crazy! Really…" The older boy said, clicking his tongue. He crawled into the bed, right beside the freezing boy and embraced him tightly, rubbing his back to warm him up.

"Don't wake up now, ok?" Nezumi whispered embarrassed and blushed a little bit. After a while he felt that Shion snuggled up to his heat source; finally relaxing his tensed muscles. The long-haired took a deep breath and also sunk down with sleep again. He was exhausted.

After three days Shion was still passed out. Nezumi started to worry a bit, but he didn't know the strange disease the white-head had to endure. So maybe it was just a normal reaction. He was sitting next to the bed again, watching the boy's sleeping face. According to his struggling and his expression, Shion had a pretty bad nightmare. But there was no way to wake him up.

"It's alright, calm down…" Nezumi tried to comfort him and reached out to hold Shion's hand, but the boy suddenly gripped it hard and started to scream like hell.

"No!"

"No, what?" Nezumi asked. This boy scared the heck out of him right now, but he tried not to show him this fact. He just looked into Shion's still pale face with a pretty serious expression.

"Nezumi…" Shion's voice sounded puzzled. It was hoarse.

"Oh… I'm alive…"

"Yes, you are." Nezumi answered and smiled.

_And I'm really glad about it, Shion._

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Shion:** Hey! Why am I always sleeping in these short stories? It's not fair!

**Nezumi:** Silly. The question should be: Why are you vomiting that often?

**Shion:** What? Why? I'm not doing it that often.

**Nezumi:** No, never! Of course not. You were just throwing up when you were giving birth to your cute little pupa and in the Correctional facility as well.

**Shion: **I had good reasons, so shut up, Nezumi! It's not that I've wished to do so…

**Nezumi:** I also didn't wish for a lot of stuff, brat. Nursing you was pretty exhausting and I had to see your naked body way too often.

**Shion: **Ah, come on, you enjoyed it, old perv…

**Nezumi: **Sure!Don't be so full of yourself. Plus, my bed was a total mess. I've texted your mama that the bed was full of your blood and that you've cried a lot, because it hurt soooo much. Buhu, buhu!

**Shion: **You…whaaaat? NO! WAIT! WHAT? NEZUMI!

**Nezumi:** BWAHAHAHA! Your face! Just look at your face right now! Oh, wow, you really get it? I just thought you were sexually retarded.

**Shion:** I'm not! I have theoretical knowledge.

**Nezumi:** Certainly you have...

**Shion:** Stop mocking me!

**Nezumi: **I should have fucked you while you were sleeping, as my reward for nursing you.

**Shion:** W…what?

**Nezumi:** HAHAHA! God, I love your face! You're so stupid. *smooches him*

**Shion:** Meanie… but that means you LOVED to see my naked body!

**Nezumi:** Touché! *sighs* They grow up way too quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there! :D Thanks to Yuneyn and Lawl-ya for your comments, thanks for following and liking the first short story. Nursing was the second one and again Shion was sleeping the whole time. XD So it's Nezumi centered again… it was a bit hard to write, because it's not that easy to get his character, but I hope that you may be able to like this story. I think next time…Shion will be awake. Hopefully. XD Until then! Bai-baaai!


	3. Fighting

**Fighting**

_"Let go."_

_"Make me, little boy."_

_"I'll bite your nose off." Shion clicked his teeth. There was a split second of hesitation. Shion didn't miss it. He slid a hand around the back of Nezumi's neck._

_"Biting noses off is my specialty."_

_"Huh? Wait a second, that's dirty―"_

_"I forgot to mention, over these past four years, I've also learned how to fight."_

No. 6, Volume 1, Chapter 4

* * *

The sunset was beginning and many different colors painted the sky above the Western District. After his dog washing job was done for the day, Shion made his way back home. He loved those evening strolls; he just had to open his eyes to discover spontaneously grown beauty, even in a place like this. The boy walked through the sparse urban scenery while the declining sun illuminated derelict ruins, casting everything in a bright crimson color. By the time the glowing fireball finally kissed the great wall which separated the ghetto from the so-called utopia, pitch-black darkness covered the Western District in less than the blink of an eye. Instinctively the white-head sped up. The general tension he experienced nearly every evening when daylight turned to darkness made its way for an overwhelming sense of relief once he saw the stairs to the room – their room.

Humming merrily he hopped down the steps that leaded him to Nezumi's hideout and opened the door using his spare key.

"I'm back!" He shouted happily in the moment the door snapped in behind him, but the dark-haired seemed to be away. Shion took off his coat and threw the reddish-brown garment carelessly on the chair next to the piano. He turned around, just to see Nezumi standing right in front of him quite suddenly. Shion winced and looked at him as if he were a ghost.

"Uwah… Nezumi. You've made me jump all right." The boy laughed. He knew only too well that the older one was able to move soundlessly, but it scared him again and again. Shion rubbed the back of his head and looked at the other boy. Nezumi was unusually quiet.

"Nezumi?"

"Shion…" The dark-haired said after a seemingly endless while. His voice was abnormally drunk with emotion. Shion gulped. Nezumi was angry. He was sure that he had definitely not got up to mischief, so he didn't understand why Nezumi looked like he wanted to stab him to death right now. Although Shion was used to the fact that his savior tended to get pissed randomly he seemed to be more serious this time. Nezumi's face was scrunched up, holding Shion firmly in his gaze. Then suddenly, the boy moved towards the other as fast as lightning while one of his hands quickly swung upwards without warning. Accidentally, Shion sidestepped to his left side, just enough so that Nezumi's fist passed a hair's breadth from his face and crashed into one of the wooden shelves behind him with a loud bump.

Cold silver eyes stared into widened flickering purple…

Shion gasped. His heart beat in his throat and he even thought that it was going to jump out of his chest. But the gullible boy didn't believe that Nezumi really wanted to harm him. Or better to say, he hoped so…

"N… Nezumi! That must've hurt. Let me see your knuckles, they might bluaargh!" But even before the worried teenager was able to finish his sentence, the ruthless dark-haired had punched him right in the solar plexus, stunning him for a moment. The beaten white-haired squirmed in pain whilst a rivulet of salvia made its way out if his mouth corner.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He gasped; his voice unusually high-pitched.

"The toilet!"

"What? What's up with it?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean, idiot."

Shion shook his head in panic.

"No, I don't know."

"It's dirty."

"Then clean it, what's your problem, huh?" Shion answered, also getting slightly angry. Did he really deserve to be punched because of a dirty toilet, especially when he wasn't the one who made the mess?

"Oh, some expert you are, huh? Forget it. I'm definitely not cleaning your shit away! In the true sense of the word…"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't 'what' me! You've made the mess, so get your royal ass in the bathroom."

"It wasn't me! I didn't use the toilet for… something like that today…" Shion shrieked and blushed. He didn't want to believe that they had this kind of conversation right now.

"Huh? Don't try and fool me, idiot. Apart from me you're the only one using it. So you go clean this fucking mess, runt!" Nezumi yelled and seized Shion's collar strongly, even lifting him up a bit. The boy struggled against Nezumi's death grip. "Like I said, it wasn't me. You must have a burr up your ass to do beat up someone because of that." He gasped and grabbed the older boy's wrists, trying to loosen his grip.

"What's with that sudden vulgar language, huh? It's so out of character for His Serene Highness." Nezumi's voice was dripping with mockery. "I've already told you this, Shion. Lying to someone means you're looking down on him. You're making it even worse. Don't you understand, stupid?" He added, while he loosened his grip a bit. The fingers of his other hand traced the younger boy's jaw line almost lovingly, lifting his chin with his thumb and forefinger to gaze into Shion's eyes, giving him a penetrating look with his cold emotionless silver. Shion gulped.

"I'm telling the truth, Nezumi!" He whispered. And he had thought that Nezumi was pissed when he accidentally messed up the salt content of their soup. Compared against dirtying the bathroom a too salty soup was nothing, although Shion didn't understand Nezumi's judicial system yet.

"I'm not buying it." The older boy said in a monotone way. One of his hands grabbed Shion's wrist powerfully while the other arm captured the boy's waist, lifting him up. He dragged him past the bookshelves, heading for their shared bathroom, kicked the door open and wanted to push Shion in, but the boy struggled, clinging to the doorframe.

"No! Let go of me! It hurts!"

"In there! Immediately!"

"No!"

With all his might Nezumi tried to shove the boy in, but Shion's resisting wasn't to be underestimated. The boy was stronger than he looked like. The dark-haired loosened his grip and stepped back, intending to run into the younger's back. Shion didn't miss his chance when Nezumi let go off him and hurried into the bathroom, pressing himself against the wall while the other boy showed him a smooth pancake landing, sliding across the slightly wet floor on his stomach with outstretched arms, crashing into the opposite wall.

"Nezumi! Are you all right?" Shion shrieked while the older sat up grumpily, rubbing his head until single strands of hair slipped out of his high ponytail, dangling limply around his face. Within a second he was back on his feet, ready to attack the other boy anew. But Shion's sight made him stop. The boy's face was green; his eyes stared at the object wherefore their fight came about.

"Urgh…" Shion mumbled, his hand over his mouth, trying not to vomit. Nezumi raised his eyebrow. "Sorry, but your acting is not that good, Shion. Don't pretend that you feel sick seeing this right now…" He said sternly and walked towards the other one, grabbing his wrist once more.

"Come on, don't add insult to injury. Just clean it and then we'll forget that it ever happened, ok?"

His voice was soft now, just as his gaze. Nezumi raised his arm and stroked Shion's white hair tenderly, but the boy looked at him in horror, broke free from the taller one's grip and flounced out of the room past the bookshelves, the coffee table and the piano. But before he could reach the door, Nezumi pounced on him, nailing him down on the ground.

"Not so fast!" He said, kneeling on top of the slim shaking boy. Shion's hand wandered over the ground and grabbed hold of one of the thousand books.

"I'm sorry, book!" The white-head said, bit his bottom lip and hit Nezumi's head with the weighty tome. The beaten boy winched and screwed up his eyes while Shion used the short moment of Nezumi's confusion to buzz off. He leaped up to his feet, slammed the door open and ran outside as fast as he could, but right after reaching the top of the stairs, totally out of breath, Nezumi once more carried him off his feet. Both of them rolled across the ground, fighting over the position on top, slapping each other, pulling their hair, accidentally scratching each other and Shion even bit Nezumi in his ear, earning a confused unusual squeaking.

But then, suddenly, a loud deep groan startled both of them. Nezumi who sat on top of Shion's lap instantly turned around, protecting the other boy with his body. He narrowed his eyes, slipping out his knife while Shion sat up and tried to look over Nezumi's shoulder, his fingers buried into the fabric of the older boy's bicolor baseball-style sweatshirt.

"Who is there?" Nezumi's voice cut through the air sharply, his eyes scanned their surroundings thoroughly. Then he finally discovered something, right under a huge mound of leaves. He stood up, grabbing Shion and shoving him behind his back once more, so that the boy was between a wall and his own shielding body.

"Hey, you there! Under the leaves. Get your ass out."

After a while the leaves rustled and a huge body showed up. The man moaned and didn't look that good. Both boys blinked simultaneously.

"R… Rikiga-san?" Shion asked confused. The man raised his head and looked at them, still in a kneeling position. Nezumi's body finally relaxed. He put his knife back into his pocket and furled his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here, old man?"

"Uh…ah, I don't know…" Rikiga said confused and checked his pockets, but all his money was gone. He breathed heavily, rubbing his nose bridge with his thumb and forefinger. "That witch. She must have drugged me or something… I have a total blackout." He mumbled and looked up at the two boys. Nezumi smirked diabolically while Shion looked at him kind of pitiful.

"Ah… Sh… Shion! It's not what you think. I just…" Rikiga tried to make excuses, but his own growling stomach cut him out. His face turned even paler while he stood up, ran downstairs and stormed into Nezumi's hideout, locking himself in the bathroom. Both boys followed him, looking at each other open-mouthed. They flinched after hearing noises coming out of the bathroom they really didn't want to hear.

"So it was the old geezer's fault! I'll give him hell!" Nezumi gnarled clenching his fists while a sinister aura swirled around his body.

"Nezumi…" Shion whispered and stroked his arm, trying to calm him down, but it was too late. The other boy broke the bathroom door open and assaulted Rikiga with his knife.

Shion and the three little mice jerked every single time they heard one of Rikiga's death screams, but there was nothing they could do to help the old man. Nezumi made him clean the whole bathroom until it was spick and span, or something like that. Not that it was possible for a Western District bathroom to be really hygienic, but it was at least good enough to use it again without the urge to vomit.

After chasing the old man away, Nezumi locked the door and sighed theatrically. He felt a bit guilty for picking a fight with Shion and that he didn't believe him when he stated that he was telling the truth. Just in the moment the tall boy wanted to turn around to face the white-head he felt how thin arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Shion's forehead rested on Nezumi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I think I left the door open…"

"It's not your fault, Shion. The door was close; I checked it at midday today. The old fart was drugged and managed to break in somehow. It's not that difficult. Did you know that Inukashi also tried to burgle into this room? It was also the first time I met this brat. That was quite something, begging me not to be killed so pathetically after trying to rob me…" Nezumi answered calmly. He even smiled slightly. Although Inukashi tried to behave like a boy Nezumi wasn't stupid. He knew from the first second that she was a girl and also about her greatest weakness – the fear of dying. She was so easy to read. And it was so easy to manipulate her… But now Shion seemed to manipulate him. Normally Nezumi wasn't someone for talking about his past. Could it possibly be that he wanted to give Shion a piece of information as an excuse for hurting and not believing him?

"That's mean, Nezumi. Although she's tough, she's younger. You really scared her. And she's not the only one having a pretty strong desire to life." Shion answered, still embracing the other boy from behind. Nezumi gulped. His eyes were widened and he was glad that Shion wasn't able to see his face right now. So he knew it? He couldn't imagine that Inukashi told someone about her true gender. Shion tended to be an airhead from time to time, or better to say mostly the whole time, but nevertheless he had a sharp intellect. And his fighting style wasn't that bad, too, although Nezumi sure had an advantage over him. This boy was dangerous.

Nezumi loosened Shion's grip and turned around. Shion's hands still rested on Nezumi's hips while his endless deep eyes looked into his silver one's way too concerned.

_Why are you looking at me like that, Shion? _

"I'm sorry, Nezumi."

_Why are you apologizing again? I was the one who hurt you the most. I was the one who didn't want to believe your words._

"I'm sorry for running away and hitting you with this book. Does it still hurt?" Shion asked worried.

_Why are you so worried? I don't want you to be in sorrow about someone like me! I don't need something like that, I've never needed it. Why are you clinging to me like that?_

Nezumi, still captured in Shion's beautiful purple, held the boy in his arms already, stroking the breath-taking ambrosial hair tenderly. Softly his knuckles brushed the younger's cheek.

_Why? I don't understand myself anymore, Shion. What are you doing to me? Why are you embracing me? Normally, I'm the one initiating touches. I'm the one in control…_

"I'm sorry…" Whispered the white-head again. Nezumi could feel his breath. Their lips were just millimeters apart.

"I'm so…" The boy tried to say once more, but the taller one grabbed his ears and pulled his head away, giving him a pretty wet smooch right on his forehead.

Shion flushed instantly; Nezumi didn't look any better. Both of them stared into each other's eyes in confusion, but after a second they weren't able to hold the gaze anymore.

"Erm…" The white-head started, but didn't know what to say or what to do.

"I'm going to fetch some water…" Nezumi mumbled quickly and opened the door once more to flee.

Shion looked after him for a while, he was pretty confused.

"But… you forgot the water pitcher…" He whispered to himself, still as red as a beetroot.

"What a strange day."

Three little mice squeaked approvingly…

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Shion:** Yeah! I didn't sleep the whole story, I'm so glad!

**Nezumi:** Good for you. But I'm not that violent, stupid author. *pouts*

**Shion:** *pats Nezumi's head* Aww, come one. Don't sulk. I mean you're really a bit violent from time to time…

**Nezumi:** *death glance*

**Shion:** Urgh… I…I mean, just remember that Fura-guy. And you beat me up after I gave you a good-night kiss.

**Nezumi:** I punished you because you belittled me. And don't call it a good-night kiss, it was a fucking farewell-I-am-going-to-die-kiss, you jerk. And Fura… well, there was no other option. I did it for you, okay?

**Shion:** *blushes* Well, I know…that you're a very nice person, Nezumi. And you're just hurting other people when it's really necessary. I hope that you never have to do it again, because I don't want to see a false you…

**Nezumi:** …

**Shion:** *smiles stupidly* I wonder if you'd really freak out when someone dirties your toilet. I mean you were even swimming in sewage…

**Nezumi: **Hey, it's not that I liked it. I did it for you...again.

**Shion:** (*_*) Nezumi!

**Nezumi:** H… hey, Shion, don't give me that look! It's scary!

**Shion:** I love you so much, Nezumi! (*_*) Even if you beat me again.

**Nezumi:** *hugs him* Stupid…

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello everyone! Thank you for following and subscribing my short story collection. And I also want to thank Yuneyn and Lawl-ya for their comments again. :3 It's keeping me motivated to write more, really! This time, Shion is finally awake and I had a lot of fun writing this short story. I hope you guys like it. :D If there's something wrong, please let me know. It's too bad that I'm still no native English speaker, and I'm starting to believe that I'll never turn into one. ;D Sometimes I'm not sure if my grammar is wrong or if I'm using words incorrectly, and especially when it comes to prepositions I don't have a clue, but I hope you are able to understand what I'm trying to say. Well, see you next time. I think when I'm posting the next story I'll have to change the rating, so prepare for mature contents! Until then, take care! See you next time.


	4. Christmas

**Christmas**

_The Holy Celebration was next week. It was a day that marked the founding of the city. Parties and celebratory events would be held all over town._

No. 6, Volume 3, Chapter 2

* * *

Outside in the cold snow was falling in large flakes. On the old shacks and dirty roads was a thick icy blanket; bald trees were glistening and coated with white frost. Frozen puddles invited the starving children to play and to forget that they lived in a world full of despair and hopelessness. At least for a few happy moments…

Their joyful shrill screaming and laughing awaked the two young residents of the underground room filled with hundreds of old books. Both of them were freezing at night, so they ended up snuggling against each other, sleeping face to face in a tight hug with intertwined arms and legs. Just like four years ago when Nezumi was suddenly overcome by the brilliant realization that living people are warm, it only seemed natural to use each other as heat source. Shion felt Nezumi's hot breath against his face and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and ascertained beyond doubt that his own face was right in front of Nezumi's. They were so close that even the tips of their noses touched each other.

"Uh…" Shion blushed and tried to face the ceiling. The boy exhaled. White breath came out of his mouth while he tried to turn on his back, but because of Nezumi's death grip he wasn't able to move.

The white-haired sighed quietly and looked at the other boy's sleeping face, although Shion was pretty sure that Nezumi wasn't in dreamland anymore. His eyes were closed but the eyelids twitched slightly while long dark lashes rested on light-skinned cheeks in a deep contrast, just like the dark long silky hair. Shion blushed even more. Nezumi was a real beauty. His thin and a sharp tongue hiding but yet so wonderful lips glistened slightly – seductively, appealing…

Shion's eyes flickered while his heart decided to beat at least a million times per second and he tried anew to move his body at least a bit, but Nezumi's grip just tightened.

"Can't you keep still for at least five seconds?" The taller boy's low voice cut through the air like one of his sharp knives.

"Uh, I'm sorry…"

"Shut up."

"Sor…"

"Geez, stop apologizing. It's so annoying. Sorry, sorry, sorry! You're using it way too often… Treasure your words more or else the grammar fairy will cry…" Nezumi murmured half-asleep.

"What?"

Shion chuckled slightly and tried not to move. He even tried to sleep again, but the children's laughing was way too loud. Nezumi furled his eyebrows. Suddenly he sat up, snatched the blanked away and waved his arms frantically.

"Geez, they are supposed to starve and it's bloody cold today, so why are they so fucking happy?"

Shion also sat up, freezing. He stretched out his arm to grab his brownish coat from the sofa's armrest and put it on quickly.

"We are a bit grumpy today, aren't we?" He asked the raven-haired and got up to light the kerosene heater. Nezumi also stood up and walked towards the stove, wrapped in the blanket they'd shared while sleeping. Both boys squatted in front of the little fire, shoulder to shoulder. Slow but steady the heater did what it was supposed to do and the bitingly cold room became at least a bit warmer. Their breaths didn't freeze anymore and after a while even their jaw chattering had stopped. Shion decided to keep the heater on this night and looked into their water pitcher.

"Want some ice-cream for breakfast?" He asked and ignored Nezumi's deadly glance that seemed to become toxic while the laughter from the outside grew louder and shriller. Shion hit the bottom of the water pitcher with his flat hand to get the ice cube out of it and looked at the other boy.

"What's wrong about having fun from time to time?"

Nezumi clicked his tongue.

"You should know this already, Shion. There's nothing to be happy about here. Those children were just lucky to survive up to now…" Nezumi answered and gave the pitcher the critical hit. The big ice cube plopped out of it and made a noisy precision landing in their pot.

"Then they're maybe just happy to be still alive. I mean life is very short, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, Shion. Especially in Wes – "

"In general." Shion cut him off. "Not only in the Western District. There are also children dying in No. 6, you know? There are illnesses or accidents as well. Okay, at least they don't have to starve and there aren't dying that many like here, outside of the wall, but still enough. Death comes for everybody and everywhere." Shion said and touched the kerosene heater without thinking.

"Ouch!"

"Stupid, what are you doing?" Nezumi yelled at him and grabbed Shion's hand, looked at his burned finger. "Why are touching this? It's supposed to be hot, idiot. Here, grab the water jug, it's still cold…"

"Thanks…" Shion mumbled and blinked a few times. "I think we also should have a bit more fun, Nezumi. It wouldn't harm you."

"Where does this come from, huh? Do you want to have sex now or what kind of fun do you mean?"

"W…what? Hell no!"

"Hell no? Don't be such a puritan."

"I mean real fun!"

"Sex is supposed to be real fun, airhead…" Nezumi answered amused, his mood enlightened.

"No! And stop talking about this already. Are you so desperate for it? You always bring it up! Eww, you're so thin! Are you getting naked like this in front of your lover, huh? Uhhh, why didn't you sleep with Safu? Uhh, don't die, you haven't even read a book nor **had sex** with someone." Shion aped the other one – although it didn't even sound a bit like Nezumi. "Really, are you horny or something? It's just like _**you **_are the one wanting to have sex with _**me**_! Answer me, do you want it so badly or what?"

For a moment Nezumi was shocked. And he stayed a bit traumatized although he put on his self-confidence mask pretty fast. He grinned at the blushing white-head. "We are a bit grumpy today, aren't we?" He mockingly repeated the words Shion had used only a moment ago and ruffled the boy's stubborn pure white hair.

"Simmer down, little prince. What super fun things do you want to do then, huh?" Nezumi asked and wrapped the blanket around the other boy. Shion was ashamed due to his little emotional outburst and the things he had said to Nezumi, so the bare wall was a much more interesting thing to look at right now. He bit his lips while the older smoothed the blanket's fabric und went to put on his leather jacket and his scarf.

"A… celebration."

Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows while he tied his hair into his typical high ponytail.

"I don't know what you want to celebrate, but feel free to do whatever you want as long as you don't invite annoying guests or make a total mess here…"

"Hey! You're the super messy one… Really I don't know how you always manage to cause such a chaos."

"Years and years of work…" Nezumi answered and looked at him, not the slightest hint of emotion in his silver gray eyes. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Of course I had no mama spanking my cute little butt when I didn't eat up my rotten veggies or brush the dust off the missing toys in my non-existent child's room."

"Stop it, please." Shion bit his bottom lip. Those words hurt pretty much. They made him feeling bad about the fact that he himself had a well-protected childhood, toys, education, healthy food and a mother who loved him more than anything in the world. He wondered if Nezumi had ever experienced such a feeling. Shion didn't know anything about him, but somehow he felt that Nezumi had to endure a big lack of love and caring when he was a child. And even now. Shion was sure that he still needed it.

"Stop it…" He whispered and dropped his gaze. It made him so sad.

"At his Majesty's pleasure!" The raven-haired said and bowed theatrically. "Your Highness' most humble and obedient servant will take his leave for work now. Fare thee well!"

"Nezumi…"

Shion followed him with his eyes while Nezumi climbed the stairs. The tall boy buried his mouth and nose in the superfibre cloth, thrust his hands deep into his pockets and left footprints in the freshly fallen snow. The sounds of crunchy snow under Nezumi's feet were slowly fading away.

The white-head sighed and went inside. Six grape-colored eyes looked at him without blinking.

"Hamlet, Tsukiyo, Cravat!" Shion said and smiled warmly at the three little mice. "Tonight we'll have a celebration. I think your master needs a bit of fun. Real fun…" He said while he folded the blanket.

"Do you guys want to help me?"

_Squeak, squeak, squeak! Chirp, chirp!_

Excited little mice jumped around. Of course they wanted to help.

"Welcome home, Nezumi!" Shion said enthusiastically. Nezumi closed the door and let his gaze wander from one side of his underground room to the other. The little hideout was brightly decorated… kind of.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" The white-haired added cheerfully and helped Nezumi out of his jacket.

"Merry what?" Nezumi asked confused. The room was bathed in candlelight and the air was filled with the wonderful aromas of meat pies, stew and cake. Normally they used only one or two oil lamps to illuminate the room, but now there were warm lights nearly everywhere.

Right in the empty space between piano and couch stood a pathetic looking little tree. Nezumi wasn't sure if it was a conifer or just another naked piece of wood, but it had pitiful thin branches decorated with self-made paper festoons, crown corks and other strange metallic stuff, probably garbage, which glistened and shimmered kind of magically in the candlelight. It was incredibly ugly.

"Hamlet, star formation!" Shion commanded. The white little mouse jumped from the boy's shoulder onto the treetop and raised his head, spread his little forelegs apart and squeaked.

"Fine! Very well done, Hamlet. Good boy." The white-haired praised the small animal. "He's the tree topper. There's a star supposed to be on top. A Christmas star."

"A what? Wh…what the fuck is going on here, Shion? Stop teaching my mice stupid tricks. And why do you always talk about this Christmas bullshit?"

Shion chuckled. "First of all, Hamlet wanted to do it by his own choice. I didn't tell him to do so." Hamlet squeaked approvingly and tilted his head slightly.

"Why don't you stab me in the back right now, mouse?" Nezumi asked and raised one of his eye brows.

"Nezumi!"

"What!"

"Give it a bone. Let's celebrate. It's Christmas after all." Shion said and sat down on the sofa. "I've met Rikiga-san today and he gave me meat pie and cake. Meat pie, Nezumi!"

The older boy's mouth watered. Shion smiled and placed two hot steaming bowls full of stew on the coffee table next to the warm water they were usually drinking.

"Of course Rikiga-san told me to eat it all alone. But Christmas is for sharing after all. So I brought some of the stuff to Inukashi's and also to Rico and Karan's, because you told me not to invite them here…"

Shion patted the seat right next to him. "Sit down and enjoy the meal, Nezumi." He said with a beaming smile. Nezumi gulped. This boy really was something. His kindness was beyond good and evil. Nezumi felt guilty and sorry for the harsh words he had told him before going to work in the morning. He was sure that this whole celebration thing was well-intentioned. The dark-haired took a big spoon full of stew. It was good, nearly perfectly seasoned. Shion must have put a lot of effort into cooking it.

"Delicious." Nezumi said with a mild voice. He raised his arm, let his long fingers run through Shion's nearly translucent strands of hair and looked at him gently. Shion faced him while his cheeks started to blush slightly. Nezumi smiled and stroke the other's roundish cheek. Although Shion was a pretty slim boy his face still seemed to have a bit baby fat left, but it fit very well with his doll-like features. Shion blinked and gazed into Nezumi's eyes.

"Heh… Why are you looking at me like that with those gorgeous bulgy eyes of yours, huh?" Nezumi whispered and let his hand rest on the back of Shion's head. The asked boy's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's wrong, huh?" Nezumi smirked.

"I'm not sure if that was an insult or a compliment…"

"Oh, I intended it for a compliment." Nezumi laughed und ruffled his hair. "And now tell me more about this Christmas stuff we're celebrating. I didn't know that raping poor little trees is allowed in No. 6."

"I wasn't rapi– what the heck, Nezumi! No, there's nothing like Christmas in No. 6. We just have the Holy Celebration. It's the day that marked the founding of the city and we have parties and other celebratory events held all over town. And there's an obligation to attend the festivities."

"So it's just another brainwashing thing for people there to pledge eternal allegiance, huh?"

Shion nodded. "Yeah, whatever. It doesn't matter right now. Look, recently, I found this book. Do you know this?" He asked and showed it to the dark-haired.

Nezumi took it and leafed through the pages almost in awe, his eyes following the neatly inscribed notes. But he had to shake his head in confusion. "No, I don't know this. Strange… in fact I've read every book here at least twice…"

"Then you've something new to read now. It's a book about ancient costumes and traditions, very interesting." Shion continued talking. He took a sip of his hot water and ate a mouthful of meat pie. "Oh, it's so tasty!" He said, looked at Nezumi again and licked his fingers thoroughly. "In the ancient times, Christmas was celebrated as a major festival in several countries all around the world. There were many various religions, for example Christians. They celebrated the birth of Jesus to the Virgin Mary as a fulfillment of the Old Testament's prophecy. But that was a long, long time ago. Later a lot of people celebrated it, even if they weren't Christians. It wasn't just for a religious purpose anymore; it was for joy, for giving and sharing, decorating a beautiful tree and the house and being together, sharing warmth. Yes, and it was for laughter, for reuniting with family and friends. And for love…"

"Uh?"

Shion's gaze and smile were incredibly gentle. Slowly he raised his arm and patted Nezumi's head like a dog's. The older looked at him confused.

"There, there." The white-head said and closed his eyes while he smiled at him brightly.

"I'll give you 'there, there'! What am I, one of Inukashi's shitty mongrels?" Nezumi answered slightly pissed. "There's something pretty wrong with you!"

"Nah! I just thought that you needed something like that. I felt pretty guilty today, because I had so much when I was a kid and you had nothing, not even parents. Your will to survive is outstanding, Nezumi. But I have the feeling that you're suffering the whole time. Life is just a fight for you, isn't it?" Shion asked and untied Nezumi's ponytail. He stroked those long silky strands of hair carefully and looked at the older boy's face with the gentlest expression in his big purplish eyes Nezumi had ever seen. He felt paralyzed.

"But it's so much more." Shion continued softly. "You showed me that life's hard from time to time and you opened my eyes. But you're forgetting something. It's not just hard, it's also wonderful. E…even if we live in this place, surrounded by despair and hopelessness, we still have each other, haven't we? Life is short. So we should enjoy every moment as intense as it would be the last one…"

He sighed slightly after finishing his little speech. His eyes were tightly closed and when he opened them he felt Nezumi's hot breath on his shivering skin.

"Geez, you're so… awkward. Aren't you ashamed of yourself talking cheesy stuff like that?" He whispered with a reddish blush on his cheeks, but he was so close to Shion's face that the boy wasn't able to see it.

"Why? I just told you the truth. I want to give you warmth and love, Nezumi." Shion whispered and embraced the older boy's shoulders tenderly, while his long white lashes nearly brushed the other one's skin. Nezumi's fingers fondled Shion's white curls and stroked the younger boy's neck while he leaned in slowly. Both lost in each other's arms, they closed their eyes while their lips melted together in perfect harmony. It was so passionate, so warm, so fulfilling…

"Maybe you were right earlier…" Nezumi whispered against Shion's lips, pecking him a couple of times.

"Huh?"

"I think I want you…" The boy murmured and allowed his hands to wander, stroking Shion's back with his palms, following his spine. His breath was erratic while he embraced him tightly, feeling that the younger boy tensed up.

"What?" Shion gasped. Nezumi buried his face in the crook of the white-haired boy's neck, kissing and nibbling the soft light skin until it turned a little red. He earned cute little moans that escaped raspberry colored trembling lips. "Wh…what are you d…doing? It feels so strange… so weird." Nezumi looked at him and cupped both of those cute reddish cheeks. Shion's eyes were widened and flickered slightly; the dark-haired could even see his own reflection in them. He breathed out and let his fingers run through Shion's scrubby hair again and again. "Scared, huh?"

The younger closed his eyes, took one of Nezumi's hands in his own and pressed it lightly against his own warm cheek. "Quite a bit…" He answered truthfully.

"Want me to stop?"

Shion shook his head fiercely. Although he was a bit scared he was also curious. Furthermore… he loved Nezumi. He loved him with all his heart.

"No, I think I want you, too…" He murmured and grabbed Nezumi's head as quick as a flash to pull him into a wet and pretty clumsy kiss. First, Nezumi was surprised, even shocked, but then it turned into a small smile as he started to kiss him back. Expectedly, Shion was a quick learner and seemed to get better every second their lips were connected. With one hand he shooed the mice away, the other supported Shion's head while he kissed him fervently. After a while Nezumi stood up and dragged the other boy from the sofa to bed, laying down and covering both bodies with the blankets.

"What are you doing…I thought we are going to…" Shion asked confused. His cheeks were as red as a beetroot. Nezumi grinned and managed to get his hand under the boy's cardigan and shirt, fondling his bare incredible soft skin. "Naughty boy, you want a good fuck, huh?"

"N…no, I didn't say it like that…"

"Not? Then say it!"

"Nezumi!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Shion?" The dark-haired asked and licked his lips. His perky grin grew even wider, silver eyes lit up, and Nezumi found a little bud that wanted to be teased so badly.

"Say it!"

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Have sex with me…?" Shion said in his most innocent intonation he was able to produce.

Nezumi raised his eyebrows. Somehow he felt like a pervert now, but it also turned him on. "W…well, then for me it is an honor to accomplish his Majesty's desire."

He kissed him gently and played with Shion's cute nipple. The boy moaned quietly and blushed once more. Nezumi would have loved to tear off the younger's clothes, to regard his virginal body like a painting, tracing the red path that meandered around the slim torso, neck and the boy's left leg with both – his lips and his hands. But it was way too cold to strip him, even if the kerosene heater and candles gave off heat. Nezumi didn't have the wish to catch a bad cold or even worse disease and of course he didn't want to be Shion's nurse again. Not that he liked vanilla sex that much (well, he hadn't even tried it…), he thought something like that was the best thing to do right now. He didn't want them to sweat too much or to become hypothermic and he certainly didn't want to scare this innocent super virgin off.

"Turn around." He commanded and helped the boy to make it happen.

"Wh…what, why? But I want to see your face, Nezumi!" Shion pouted.

"Trust me; it's just better like that. We've to keep our bodies warm if we don't want to die later. Minimal effort, maximal effect is the name of the game."

"Huh?"

"I'll show you…" Nezumi's low voice whispered into the younger's sensitive ear and bit it slightly, causing Shion to get goose bumps all over his body. Curiously he massaged Shion's belly with his fingertips, just feather-lightly touches, teasing his navel from time to time. The caressed one closed his eyes and bit his lips; every now and then sweet sounds escaped his mouth, letting him blush even more. He felt awkward – but also very good. Of course Shion loved Nezumi quite a while now, but he never had intended to sleep with him one day. Up to now he never had even thought about it, he had just recently discovered how many emotions he was able to have, such as anger, sadness or happiness. Anyway, he felt drawn to Nezumi and maybe he had felt something like sexual attraction towards him and wasn't just able to clarify this feeling. Obviously he knew about sex – theoretically, he knew about behavioral implications of it and the neurobiology of sexual functions. He remembered that Safu had delivered a lecture about this topic and even though Shion had rather daydreamed he was able to store all those simply useless information in his weird mastermind. Nevertheless, now he just allowed Nezumi to dominate him. Although he didn't know that much about his friend, he was pretty sure that Nezumi hated it when he wasn't in control of the situation. And of course he was a bit afraid, too. But his curiosity prevailed – that, and the incredible love he felt for the dark-haired beauty.

Meanwhile Nezumi's hand made its way into Shion's pants. After unzipping them he pulled them down just enough to expose Shion's butt and manhood; kissed and bit his neck to leave a little hickey and wrapped his free hand around the boy's length. With the tip of his thumb he touched the sensible glans and caressed it in a circular motion, while the rest of his hand took a good hold of the white-head's member. Slowly, yet rhythmically Nezumi moved it up and down. He buried his face between Shion's shoulder and neck, nibbling his skin softly, while the hand of his other arm, which was used as pillow, fondled the beautiful white curls he loved so much.

"Hmmm… More…" Shion moaned. It felt incredibly good. The boy's sounds made Nezumi's flesh crawl and he pressed his pelvic against the younger's bottom, letting him feel that he was aroused as well. First, Shion gasped, but then he started to rub his tiny butt against the bulge in Nezumi's cargo pants. The older let out a little moan. He was surprised, Shion behaved unexpectedly fearless.

"Want more?" He panted. His voice was huskier than he wanted it to sound, but right now he also wanted more, so he couldn't control himself any longer.

"Please, Nezumi!" Shion moaned.

"Fine… then suck!" He ordered breathless and let go of the boy's length. The white-haired insalivated Nezumi's fingers thoroughly. Nezumi blushed; feeling this perky little tongue sure was something. He wondered how it felt when he… No! Right now he had other things in his mind.

"Enough already."

"Hm."

Nezumi ignored Shion's throbbing length and spread the boy's bottom cheeks a bit. It was a pity that he couldn't see the little bud he had found. It twitched after touching it slightly. Carefully he stroked it a few times until it tried to absorb one of his fingers on its own. Both boys blushed, and both were more than glad that the other one wasn't able to see it.

Concentrated Nezumi fingered him with an abnormally patience, but after Shion managed to take in three fingers, he couldn't stand it anymore and released his own painful erection.

"Nezumi?" Shion asked.

"I'm going to stick it in right now. Don't cry, ok?"

"Geez, I'm no girl!"

"Fine then, Shion. Get ready." Nezumi said and let his mouth water. Shion narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together, waiting for the expected pain. But somehow it failed to appear.

"Nezumi?"

"Yesh, yesh…"

"What? You sound pretty strange, is everything all right?" Shion asked worried and turned around, just to see him drool like a dog.

"Uah!"

Nezumi gave him a slightly pissed glance and spit on his hand.

"What?" He asked while his slobbery fingers returned under the blanket.

"W…what are you doing?"

"Turn around again. That's all for preparation. You're not self-lubricating, or is there a secret glide gel bunker in your ass?"

"I… guess not." Shion said confused and turned around again. He took a deep breath while Nezumi lubricated his own member with salvia. He kissed Shion's ear and licked it slightly.

"Breath." He whispered and pressed himself into the white-hair's incredible heat and tightness. Shion threw back his head and moaned, nearly head-butting his lover. Hastily he grabbed the pillow, dug his fingernails deep into it. He also buried his face into its softness.

"Ahhh…ah…!"

"Shion!" Nezumi moaned. He was so tight, too tight. He hugged him softly, feeling his incredible heat. "Calm down! Loosen up, will you? Does it hurt so much?"

Shion trembled and pressed his back harder against the other's chest.

"N…no, it's just so… Ah…nnng…"

It was an incredible feeling, like lightening flashing through his body, stimulating his synapses and releasing endorphins. Moan after moan escaped his shaky lips and after a while he finally relaxed a bit. Nezumi gasped relieved and kissed Shion's cheek gently; then started to move his hips tenderly.

"God, Shion…" He moaned. It felt amazing…

Nezumi was glad that Shion wasn't able to see his face right now. Holding him like that was so sweet and lovely and if someone had told him that he would actually like – no, love it, he would've stabbed this person with his knife at least 30 times.

They fitted together like perfect pieces of a puzzle. Feeling Shion's small trembling back against his chest while their legs were tangled beneath the covers and their hips completely in sync, it was extremely astonishing. It wasn't just sex, no, it was so much more. Nezumi was embarrassed to even think something like that, but it really felt as if they had become one as they worked together in complete harmony. Again and again the dark-haired boy's lips brushed against the delicate alabaster skin of Shion's shoulders and neck, while he nosed his white ambrosial hair with closed eyes, slightly moaning. Of course he had started to help his lover and stroked his length fondly, trying to coordinate the movements of his hand and his own thrusts.

"Ah…Nezumi!"

After a seemingly endless while Nezumi felt that he couldn't take it any longer. He increased his speed and thrust into the sweet tightness faster and harder, earning loud moans. Shion shivered, then tensed up and reached the first really satisfying climax in his life.

The older one caught Shion's cum, so that the bed didn't get dirty, feeling all of the boy's waves of pleasure while his entrance tightened rhythmically around Nezumi's erection.

Then, after a few more hard thrusts he also found release and came deep inside of the other one. He moaned quietly and finally relaxed his tense muscles while both of them tried to regain their breaths.

After a while he pulled his semi-erected length out of Shion's still twitchy body and quickly searched for something to clean up their mess. He cleaned his hand and the other's butt, laughing because Shion hardcore blushed.

"Bundle up, Shion." Nezumi whispered and stuffed his own member back into his pants, then he helped said boy to pull his trousers up again. They huddled together and gazed into each other's eyes for a while, kissing again and again until they were overpowered by sleep.

* * *

The next cold morning arrived. The Western District was still covered by tons of snow, glistening beautifully in the early morning sun. Nezumi was on his feet already, trying to sneak out of his hideout as quiet as possible. He didn't want to awake Shion, but it was too late.

"Heading to work?" A sleepy voice asked bluntly, giving Nezumi a start.

"U…uh, yeah!" He answered and turned around, just to see Shion making his way towards him, fully wrapped into their blanket.

"Take care…" He said and smiled.

"I will."

"Nezumi?"

"Hm?"

"Stretch out your hand!"

Nezumi blinked.

"Uh, okay?" He said and did what Shion wanted him to do. The younger boy smiled and placed a little stuffed animal on it.

"Here you go!"

Nezumi looked at the little patchwork mouse.

"What's that?"

"Um, you told me that you had no toys when you were a kid. So I've made one for you. I know, you're too old for it now, so you can just throw it away…" Shion said, realizing that he did something pretty awkward again.

"No way…" Nezumi whispered put it in his trouser pocket. "I'll keep it… because you've made it for me." He mumbled and faced the wall. Shion smiled brightly.

"I love you, Nezumi."

"Uh…" He said and patted Shion's head a couple of times. "Y…you, too…"

He gave his lover a wet smooch right on the lips, turned around to blush like hell and leave hastily. After climbing the stairs pretty fast he made a big jump, just to slip on one of the frozen puddles – with a bright smile on his face.

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Nezumi:** God, I'm not like that! What a corny ending! What a cheesy story.

**Shion:** But… It's for Christmas after all. Furthermore it's true, Nezumi. We have each other; we really can rely on each other. You're always there when I need you the most.

**Nezumi:** Urgh… Please stop talking like that. It's making me sick!

**Shion:** What? But like I said, it's so true. You're my most important person. I love you so much, more than anything else in the world.

**Nezumi:** Arghsadhjs! *faints because of sob-stuff overload*

**Shion:** NEZUMI! Oh no! He's dying! Calm down, Shion! Calm down. I have to give him first aid. Hm…do you rather want mouth-to-mouth or mouth-to-nose respiration?

**Nezumi:** Mouth-to-mouth!

**Shion:** Oh, good, you're awake again. Rescue operation completed.

**Nezumi: **What? No! I want my kiss of life right now.

**Shion:** Ok, fine! *gives him a peck*

**Nezumi:** *grabs him and kisses him passionately like hell* There's still so much you've to learn, airhead. But I'm honored to be Your Majesty's chosen teacher.

* * *

**A/N:**

Merry Christmas everybody! :D Hehe, so both got what they wanted, huh? Shion had his celebration and Nezumi got sex with Shion. ^^ I hope you liked it. Ah, and I had to change the story's rating now. But I guess it's not that bad. Maybe it's a bit early, but this was my Christmas present for you guys. Thanks for following, liking and big thanks to Lawl-ya and Yuneyn for your comments. I really appreciate them. :3 Well, I hope you'll have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
